


whenever it's hard

by wisteriapinetree, yonakalice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/wisteriapinetree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonakalice/pseuds/yonakalice
Summary: “Kalau aku bilang kangen, gimana?”Saat Soonyoung datang, Jihoon sudah tahu pemuda itu akan merecokinya lagi, melakukan sesuatu, lalu pergi tanpa bicara. Seperti biasa.





	whenever it's hard

**Author's Note:**

> **semua tokoh yang disebutkan di sini adalah anggota boygroup seventeen, yang berada di bawah naungan pledis entertainment. tidak ada keuntungan materi yang didapat.**  
>   
> 
> lagu yang diinterpretasikan adalah "hug" yang dinyanyikan oleh seventeen vocal team [jeonghan, joshua, woozi (jihoon), dk (seokmin), dan seungkwan]. lagunya baper banget!!!! ide ini muncul tengah malem saat memasuki waktu indonesia bagian baper-bapernya. tiba-tiba aja kita kepikiran lagunya dari pov soonyoung padahal dia ga termasuk yang bawain lagu ini :(
> 
> denger lagu sekaligus baca artinya: [klik di sini](https://youtu.be/j-3Df1X6F_I). dengerin suara mereka adem bgt T_T

“Gak apa-apa, besok kita coba lagi.”

Seberapa dalam pun Jihoon mencoba menyelami tautan hitam pekat milik Soonyoung, ia selalu menemukan binar yang sama. Ketulusan yang sama.

Soonyoung tersenyum. Nyengir. Matanya sampai hilang (kalau tidak senyum saja sudah hilang, sih)—manis sekali, rasanya Jihoon mau muntah.

“Ya, Ji?” bujuk Soonyoung, lagi. “Istirahat sebentar. Sabar, satu per satu.”

_Boleh sedih. Tapi jangan terlalu lama._

Katanya, besok Soonyoung akan datang lagi. Menghibur Jihoon. Lalu pasti akan membiarkannya sendiri lagi. Lalu datang lagi. Lalu pergi.

Lalu Jihoon bingung.

Sebenarnya, "menemani dan pulang lebih dulu" lebih nyaman didengar dibandingkan "datang dan pergi". Tapi Jihoon tak pernah mendengar frasa itu keluar dari mulut Soonyoung sendiri.

Saat pulang lebih dulu ke _dormitory_ dari acara-merecoki-Jihoon-di-studio (atau Jihoon saja yang merasa direcoki), Soonyoung tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Ia senang sekali datang pada Jihoon dengan sangat tiba-tiba, lalu membiarkannya sendirian dengan lebih tiba-tiba lagi. Lalu saat Jihoon sudah siap untuk mendampratnya, pemuda itu kembali, dan keinginan mendamprat itu entah kenapa hilang.

Lagi.

Pemuda itu selalu datang, matanya menyipit karena senyum yang ia pancarkan sendiri itu barangkali terlalu cerah, menyeru keras namanya saat Jihoon mulai hilang fokus dari kertas-kertas berisi rangkaian baris demi baris kata—dengan banyak coretan; Jihoon tidak tahu harus menulis apa lagi untuk lirik lagu yang sedang ia dikerjakan, tapi kemudian Soonyoung lagi-lagi duduk di sisi kirinya.

“Kamu terlalu keras ke diri sendiri.” 

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Jihoon juga masih ingin protes karena Soonyong masuk ke studionya begitu saja tanpa permisi. _Hei. Memangnya dia siapa._

“Ji? Kamu dengar?”

Dan _masih_ seperti biasa, Soonyoung tetap akan bicara. Sampai Jihoon balik membuka suara, atau sampai Jihoon sekadar menggulirkan pandangannya ke sana. Lalu Jihoon memilih untuk tidak memberi respons. Biar saja Soonyoung bicara sampai suaranya habis, jadi kuping Jihoon tidak akan pengang lagi nanti.

“Ji.”

Coba, dengar. Soonyoung mungkin akan teriak dalam hitungan tiga, dua—

“Jihooooonnnnn.”

“Nggak, Kwon. Tolong bicara lagi karena aku sama sekali nggak bisa dengar suaramu yang keras itu,” balas Jihoon sinis, sebelum akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati Soonyoung sedang duduk di sana dengan senyum lebar-nan-bodohnya.

“Aku tahu kamu capek.”

Satu lagi kerutan bertambah di dahi Jihoon. “Sok tahu.”

Soonyoung mengerucutkan bibir dan menelengkan kepalanya. Sudah siap untuk mencibir jahil.

“Manusia macam apa yang tidak lelah kalau begadang dari kemarin malam dan mengurung diri di studio, Ji. Lihat tumpukan kaleng kopi itu! Hati-hati, bisa sakit perut. Oh, sudah makan belum hari ini? Pesan _take_ - _out_?”

 _Cerewetnya_. Kepala Jihoon mau meledak. Soonyoung berceloteh seolah-olah ini pertama kalinya Jihoon begadang. Padahal Jihoon sudah sering melakukan ini. Memang sih, kantung yang menghitam di bawah matanya itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Tapi hei, Jihoon bukan anak kecil, siapa yang akan membuat lirik, komposisi, dan semua tetek bengek ini kalau bukan dia?

"Berisik, Kwon."

Sebenarnya kata-kata Soonyoung tidak salah juga. Jihoon memang lelah, bahkan dari sebelum Soonyoung datang—bahkan dari kemarin. Cuma Jihoon terlalu keras kepala untuk membenarkannya.

“Ayolah Ji, aku tahu kamu yang paling mengerti, tapi—”

“Kamu bisa berhari-hari mengurung diri di kamar untuk membuat koreografi dan aku tidak pernah mengganggumu,” sela Jihoon, semakin jengkel karena Soonyoung merecokinya dengan bawel. Sangat, sangat bawel. Kesal sekali. Rasanya Jihoon ingin meledak.

“Beda. Aku tahu batasku.”

“Terserah.”

Jihoon memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan. Waktunya akan terbuang sia-sia jika hanya dipakai untuk menanggapi keberisikan seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Ia kembali menghadap ke depan, kembali berkutat dengan hal yang dikerjakan dari tadi. Tunggu, tadi ia menulis sampai mana, ya?

“Ji.”

 _Tadi sudah sampai_ —

“Ji, sumpah.”

_—mana?_

“Wooziiiiii.”

Sial. Jihoon jadi tidak ingat apa-apa gara-gara Soonyoung yang berisik ini.

“Lee Jihoon.”

_Awas saja, Kwon Soonyoung._

Jihoon berdecak. Heran. Apa Soonyoung tidak kenal orang lain, selain dia, untuk diganggu?

“Ji,” panggil Soonyoung untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kali ini disertai tepukan lembut di bahu Jihoon. “Sini, hadap sini, sebentar saja.”

Jihoon berpikir keras. Kalau menoleh lagi sebentar, sepertinya tidak akan berdampak apa-apa (lupakan sampai mana tadi kerjaannya sudah berjalan; Jihoon telanjur lupa). Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan mulai berpikir begini—Jihoon tidak sedang merasa dirinya sedikit luluh, sih. Tapi, toh, mungkin saja dengan memandang Soonyoung tepat di matanya dan berkata: ‘Tolong, Kwon, jangan ganggu aku dulu sebelum semuanya selesai.’ dengan tatapan mata, maka pemuda itu mau mengalah.

Jadi Jihoon menoleh.

Tapi apa yang ia lihat kemudian tidak sesuai bayangannya. Soonyoung terlihat ragu, bahkan pancaran matanya yang tadi berapi-api.

“Aku,” tiba-tiba Soonyoung akan memberi penjelasan, padahal Jihoon belum bertanya apapun (tapi ia memang tidak mau bertanya, sih. Siapa juga yang—) “Aku tadi mau peluk kamu,” Soonyoung mengatakan lanjutan kalimatnya, lalu tertawa canggung. Jihoon baru akan protes atas pengakuan Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba, tapi pemuda itu melanjutkan lagi, “Tapi kamu pasti nggak mau.”

“Iya, nggak mau,” sahut Jihoon tanpa berpikir dua kali. Dasar bodoh. Siapa juga yang mau kalau ditanya begitu?

Soonyoung terkekeh (pemuda ini, kenapa bisa mengubah ekspresinya secepat itu?). “Yakin?”

“Nggak mau.”

“Beneran?”

Jihoon meliriknya judes. “Ya.”

Tapi sekali lagi, kurva membentuk simpulan senyum di bibir Soonyoung. Padahal pemuda itu dari tadi hanya tinggal merenggangkan tangan—

“Sini.”

“Kubilang nggak mau, Kwon,” tukas Jihoon, sedikit menaikkan nadanya. Soonyoung ini memang bolot atau tidak bisa dengar apa yang dikatakan Jihoon dari tadi? Harusnya Soonyoung bisa memaksimalkan sisa-sisa sel otaknya untuk menuruti Jihoon. Benar-benar membuat kesal. Lagipula, siapa tadi yang pertama bilang kalau ia pasti tidak mau dipeluk? Nah, Soonyong sudah, tahu, ‘kan. Mengapa masih membujuk?

“Kamu capek. Aku dengar kalau pelukan bisa nambah energi—”

“Aku _nggak_ capek. Aku juga nggak peduli.”

“—oke, oke.” Soonyoung menurunkan tangannya yang tadi terbuka lebar dengan lemas. Pemuda itu sekarang mirip anjing kecil yang baru diusir majikannya. Tapi _si majikan_ -nya ini sedang konsentrasi, jadi sudah seharusnya dia diam.

“Jadi jangan pedulikan aku. Terserah kalau mau di sini, tapi tutup mulutmu.”

Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak tega—eh bukan, bukan, Jihoon tega-tega saja, tuh. Bahkan kalau harus menendang Soonyoung agar pemuda berisik itu kembali ke _dormitory_ sekarang juga pun, Jihoon bisa. Tapi, saat ini, dia sudah berada pada ambang batas yang tidak bisa menoleransi apa pun yang merusak konsentrasinya.

“Ji.” Soonyoung memanggil lagi. Tapi yang sekarang ada sedikit rasa takut dalam intonasi nadanya. Takut Jihoon betulan muak dengan celotehannya; takut kalau salah satu dari kopi kalengan milik Jihoon yang terletak tak jauh itu akan melayang dalam rangka mengusir dirinya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

“... Ji, kalau bukan soal kamu lelah, gimana?”

Tidak ada jawaban, lagi, hanya decakan keras satu kali dan tatapan maut yang dihadiahkan kepada Soonyoung. Apa pula maksudnya? Kwon Soonyoung, kalau bicara, hanya dua kemungkinan. Terlalu jelas, atau tidak jelas sama sekali. Untuk yang tidak jelas ini Jihoon tak mengerti. Tak mau mengerti, pula.

Maka ia berharap Soonyoung mengurungkan kalimat apapun yang akan keluar dari mulutnya setelah dijuteki sampai sebegitunya, tapi pemuda itu malah menatapnya. _L_ _embut_.

“Kalau aku bilang aku kangen, gimana?”

Sunyi. Jihoon mematung di tempat. Soonyoung masih bertahan, di sana, dengan wajah cengar-cengir dungu, mengingatkan Jihoon kepada ekspresi Seokmin kalau _dongsaeng_ -nya yang satu itu sudah melawak. Tapi bedanya, Soonyoung tidak sedang melawak (ini bukan berarti Jihoon menanggapi kata-katanya dengan serius. Hanya saja. Hanya saja, karena memang Soonyoung selalu seperti itu).

“Ji, telingamu merah.”

Kesal, malu—yang paling penting, _kesal_ —bercampur jadi satu.

“Hah? Nggak, tuh,” dalih Jihoon. Ia juga tidak bisa melihat telinganya sendiri, lagipula. Soonyoung pasti membual untuk mempermainkannya.

“Itu.”

“Suhu ruangannya panas.” Mengelak. Lagi. _Soony_ _oung memang bodoh._

Soonyoung menghela napas agak panjang, masih dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar. Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya—sesaat Jihoon kira dia akan pergi, tanpa bicara apa-apa, _seperti biasanya_. Dan Jihoon memberitahu diri sendiri untuk bersiap-siap agar nanti membuang napas lega saat Soonyoung keluar.

Tapi tidak.

Jihoon bisa merasakan lengan Soonyoung yang tahu-tahu saja sudah melingkari dirinya dari belakang, meskipun terhalang kursi.

Jari-jemari Soonyoung mengusap bahu Jihoon lembut, dengan ritme yang menenangkan, berhasil menyugestikan Jihoon untuk bernapas mengikuti iramanya—terlepas dari jantung Jihoon sendiri yang sudah berdetak tak karuan, tapi pemuda mungil itu tak mau mengakuinya.

Jihoon bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Soonyoung di telinganya dan bagaimana rambut pemuda itu jatuh menggelitik leher.

Jihoon bisa merasakan Soonyoung. Hangat, _sangat_ _hangat_. Seolah-olah ingin menyalurkan energi.

Jihoon bisa merasakan detak jantung Soonyoung.

Jihoon bisa merasakan kata-kata yang ingin pemuda itu ucapkan tapi tertahan dalam pikiran. _Aku di sini. Aku lelah, kamu juga lelah. Kemari. Aku akan memelukmu_.

(Jihoon bisa merasakan—)

Ingatkan Jihoon tentang ucapan Soonyoung yang tadi-tadi. Ini bukan soal Jihoon lelah, katanya, habis itu Soonyoung bilang ia merindukannya—seperti biasa, kata-kata _aneh_ yang membuatnya mual.

Tapi Jihoon, dalam hati, memang lelah.

Ia hanya tidak mau membenarkannya.

Berhari-hari mengurung diri di dalam studio, tak ada waktu untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di luar. Apalagi pulang, seperti yang selalu Soonyoung lakukan, ke suatu tempat yang ia tinggali dengan anggotanya yang lain. Tiap kali Jihoon memikirkan tentang grupnya, ia menjadi berkali-kali lipat khawatir. Khawatir proyek lagunya akan ditolak, lagi, lalu mereka masih harus menunggu lama untuk kembali ke panggung.

Sekarang, Jihoon tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Bahkan sampai Jihoon merasakan kehangatan itu perlahan pudar. Ketika ia mengerling, Soonyoung sudah tidak ada di sana. Di dalam studio itu, tinggal ia sendiri lagi, lalu Jihoon tidak perlu mencarinya.

Pemuda itu pasti sudah pergi tanpa kata, _seperti_ _biasanya_.

Tapi Jihoon tahu perasaannya sekarang sudah membaik.

 

-00-

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
> wisteriapinetree: GATAU AKU GA BANYAK NULIS DI FF INI. CUMA NUMPANG BAPER KAYAKNYA. SOONHOON SIAL BAPER BGT
> 
> yonakalice: maaf ya emang tukang baper mau gimana lagi denger lagu hug aja sudah berderai air mata :""((((
> 
> jangan lupa stream seventeen - home!! [klik di sini](http://youtu.be/R9VDPMk5ls0)


End file.
